


Training an Idiot

by JessLovesBooks



Series: An Androids clumsy guide to Deviancy [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gavin's a little shit, M/M, Nines can't emote properly, Training, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, minor hurt/comfort, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessLovesBooks/pseuds/JessLovesBooks
Summary: Nines tried in the beginning. He truly did.But as always he underestimated the detective.





	Training an Idiot

It had all started with Gavin sailing through the air, face twisted in outraged disbelief. 

The warehouse they’d been investigating for a potential android hacking operation had scanned as minimally staffed, frustratingly Nines made an inexcusably rookie error of not calculating the potential risk of the surrounding buildings occupants. Somebody had set of an alarm he hadn’t detected and humans had cornered them.

The corrupted android amidst their assailants also slipped his attention.

A mistake that Gavin took great delight in rubbing in his face afterwards.

For a nanosecond Nines had felt an incalculable rage, felt the urge to allow typically dormant protocols to engage, give himself over to the fundamental purpose of his creation. He was in the middle of surrendering to the command as he moved to intercept the android when it dared to head towards his human. Movement drew a part of his attention, Gavin propping himself up. eyes wildly casting across the room before they settled on Nines, foolish idiots vitals easing at the sight of him.

He had the nerve to mouth ‘ _Play nice _’__  at him. Insufferable dolt of a man.

That Gavin wasn’t damaged saved the lives of the assailants, shut down the vicious curl in his system that demanded he exact punishment for their transgressions.

As it was Nines preconstructed the safest route towards Gavin’s slumped body, followed the glowing golden line that lit the way. The humans weren’t worth more than the discharge of his service weapon as he passed them, a tiny sliver of cruel pleasure flooded his sensors as he subconsciously aimed and heard the impact of a shattered carpal bone or the fracture of a patella. Satisfied when the threat was neutralised and there wasn’t a chance of the men moving from their spots on the floor.

He was held up momentarily when the android tried to resist his attempts to be gentle as he’d restrained her, irritation peaking at the seconds the delay cost him in reaching Gavin, Nines allowed the demanding software in his system to filter through and force her into a shutdown.

Though he restricted himself before the interface eradicated the base coding that the android was comprised of.

When he’d reached Gavin the man was pushing himself fully upright, wincing as he clutched his side. Nines scanned again. And again. And again.

Continued until he’d reassured himself that Gavin truly had no further harm than a sprained ankle, bruised pair of ribs and a battered ego to match.

“How’d you manage to miss all of those pricks, so much for those superior fucking systems.” Gavin’s teasing voice drowned out the groaning behind them.

Under normal circumstances Nines might have admonished the detectives need for coarse language, might have done so now if he hadn’t noted the almost undetectable shiver that travelled along Gavin’s form, the nervous- look in his eyes as they darted over him.

Instead Nines held himself still as Gavin performed his own type of scan.

A hand ran insistently over his body, lingered on the outline of his thirium pump as if to reassure Gavin of the steady beat before Nines allowed himself the indignity of his jaw being held between shaking fingers and turned this way and that until Gavin was satisfied.

In return he waited until detectives grip had loosened enough that he could tilt his head and lick a stripe along the line of Gavin’s palm.

Ignored the half hearted complaints as he savoured the data his analysis granted him.

Really compared to the previous injuries that Gavin had attained during the course of their partnership the minor lacerations and bruising barely warranted medical attention. Gavin had grouched and whined, snarly sarcasm easing his way through the __‘_ ordeal _’__ of the paramedic’s examination as he sat perched in the back of the ambulance _ _.__

Nines lovingly refrained from voicing his observation of Gavin’s juvenile behaviour.

Instead he’d dealt with Hank and Connors questions as they took over the clean up, promising to come into work the following day to finish their reports on the incident. Assisted Gavin to limp with as much dignity as the man could manage to his car when he’d refused Nines’ offer to carry him and ignored the profanities when Nines plucked the keys from his pocket. Though Gavin had not declined when Nines insisted on aiding him as they’d parked outside of Gavin’s building, by the time they finally reached the elevator Gavin had ended up leaning heavily against him without complaint. Letting them into the apartment Nines slid the door shut with the heel of his foot as he’d guided Gavin to the couch and propped him comfortably against the plethora of cushions that Gavin insisted on owning.

The rest of their evening had progressed in a linear fashion through the shower that Gavin had graciously allowed him to assist with, to the arranging of Gavin’s limbs until he was comfortable in bed. Gavin refused anything to eat as he’d pitifully whimpered for Nines’ attention whenever he left the room until the android gave up on providing sustenance and nobly sacrificed himself to the role of Gavin’s personal heater.

He’d contemplated later, when Gavin had fallen into a restless sleep as Nines ran a heated palm over the detectives sore muscles, the stark difference to the first time Gavin had been injured whilst they’d been together. Concussed from a tackle he’d received chasing a suspect whilst Nines had been ordered with Connor to attend a PR meeting regarding android integration. Gavin was sent home and the grouchy detective hadn’t even argued which should have been warning enough. When Nines had obliviously come home that evening he’d been horrified to find Gavin hurt, he’d not even received notification of the injury. An oversight he agitatedly fixed when he’d hacked into the DPD’s mainframe and left passive aggressive notes in the detectives files of the future protocol that was expected (with Gavin’s snickering approval of course).

But that first time had been intolerably sad, Gavin had attempted to bring the things he’d need near  him, failing miserably in his confusion as Nines found an opened can of cat food hidden behind a stack of books by the TV unit. The sight of Gavin curled up sweating in his bed had spoken of years of self reliance, not expecting that Nines, even then when they’d already practically lived together, would wish to help him.

A notion that Nines had furiously chastised Gavin for days later when the slightest motion hadn’t made the human nauseous.

In comparison the whining demands Gavin heaped upon him over the next few weeks were a satisfying culmination of his mission to ensure that Gavin would always feel comfortable asking Nines for the slightest thing. Made even more satisfying by the most popular request being that Nines give Gavin his full attention. One that he always happy to fulfil.

Nines had thought that the incident in the warehouse was far behind them a couple of months later, long after Gavin had returned to work, albeit originally on desk duty. The detective surprising everyone around him when that stubborn attitude had focused on his terminal and not griped once about the restriction.

Though Nines had been relieved when Gavin passed his physical and returned to his full duties, partially down to the easing of his recuperation physio. The exercises that Gavin had relentlessly worked on to the point where Nine had needed to recite lines of data showing the risk of overworking himself and causing further strain.

Gavin had increased his fitness regimen to the level he’d been at before the minor contusions. Then surpassed it, pushing himself further with every passing day, even when Nines would deliberately ease off during their cardio exercises. Nines had clearly become oblivious to Gavin’s thoughts because he had been caught off guard by the question that the detective posed between shuddering breaths as they’d cooled off at the end of a run. An exercise that Nines would normally need to insist upon.

“You’d like me to fight you?” Clearly his confusion bled through the limited range of his speakers because Gavin flashed an amused grin at him as he swiped a hand over his sweaty brow.

“I want you to show me how to fight an android dipshit.”

“I don’t wish to disparage you detective but it doesn’t seem a feasible goal, Connor and I were created with-”

“Jesus fucking- I’m not stupid, nobodies gonna overpower you terminators. But why not learn how to stop a normal bot.”

The idea had some merit. Captain Fowler utilised his predecessor during the mandatory training sessions held once a month, it reinforced to the humans in the precinct just how seriously the officers needed to take androids now they all held free will. However it wasn’t as though a general purpose model, the kind that they normally interacted with, would have the protocols and software the more specialist units held. Many even held a weakness or point of manipulation that Gavin may be able to take advantage of if he were cornered. In fact the longer Nines thought about it, as one nanosecond merged into the next, the more he was convinced that training Gavin would give his human another layer of safety in the event that Nines wasn’t there to help him.

“If I do agree then you’ll have to do whatever I say.”

Nines ignored Gavin’s lopsided grin even as the sight caused him to click his tongue to halt the mechanical trill in his throat.

“Now would you please concentrate on stretching your quadriceps.”

 

* * *

 

The room they’d found themselves practising in another one of training buildings owned by the DPD, Nines had contemplated sending the Captain an assessment of the run down state of the property but Gavin had reassured him that nobody would take much note or do anything about the sorry state of the place. Gavin was pleased with the open space he found on the second floor, especially if they came late at night when very few if any other officers were around.

Nines tried in the beginning. He truly did.

But as always he underestimated the detectives unpredictability, and not in the way he’d thought of either. In the beginning he’d actively encouraged Gavin’s mercurial nature, repetitively reiterated how if he ever came across a more advanced model that could preconstruct then it may only be his unpredictability that could keep him alive. Gavin’s rapt attention had been solely focused on Nines as he innocently nodded.

No it was that Nines underestimated Gavin’s complete lack of self preservation. The way he twisted Nines’ words to fit his own meaning and implemented them with little to no respect for their original intent.

Highlighted in sessions like when Nines had held Gavin’s wrist behind his back, calculating the percentage of pain so that it fell far below Gavin’s thresh hold. But the detective was an infuriating individual, Gavin slammed backwards into him, the integers rising too high and Nines loosened his grip immediately fearing the very real risk of damage.

Just like his cunning human predicted.

Nines released an indignant sputter of white noise as Gavin used his momentary panic to fling his body against Nines’. Instead of adjusting for the impact as he usually did Nines found himself landing against the mat on the floor and Gavin sprawled across him, smirking victoriously as if he’d actually accomplished something.

Nines had made sure to vigorously admonish the idiot for his actions.

Gavin simply laughed as he braced himself on his forearms and Nines failed to stop the twitching uptick of at the corners of his mouth as the detective had shifted, hips rolling deliberately against his. Nines schooled his features into their usual rigidity as he rolled free and pulled Gavin onto his feet alongside him.

Retribution came moments later when Nines closed the gap he’d created between them, hands closing around the detectives waist drawing him close, ignored the way Gavin sank against his body. Nines allowed the most prominent smile he could manage, aware that Gavin would understand the distorted grimace for what it was.

Tightened his hold as he lifted the smaller man up and- hauntingly symmetrical to that night in the warehouse- launched him through the air into the pile of body mats across the room.

Nines stubbornly ignored Gavin's howl of laughter.

 

* * *

 

Despite all of his defiant attitude when Gavin applied himself with a single minded focus that, despite his flaws, made him one of the best detectives in the DPD, he really was an exceptional learner.

He’d taken actual notes of the design flaws on the individual models Nines pointed out to him, made crude anatomical drawings and would sit long into the night staring at his work, face adorably scrunching up in concentration.

Adapted magnificently to the concept that many humans struggled with, that androids could remove the ability to feel physical pain, able to turn the sensors responsible down to a minimal level that meant aside from a limb becoming detached or near catastrophic damage nothing could deter them from a task. It meant that for the humans attempting to engage would need to adjust their techniques for an adversary that needed a particular finesse to defeat. Needed a knowledge that relied on details as minute as the way an TW400 had an imbalance in their knee component due to the reinforcements that allowed them to haul such great weights, it hadn’t been ironed out in pre production, preventing the ability to spin as smoothly as other models.

It was a testament to Gavin that it had taken such a short amount of time before he could recite weak plating joints and model numbers as if he’d plucked them from Nines’ data banks. Practised the techniques Nines showed to him without an unheard of patience, kept at it until Nines felt he’d aced it, although they’d stopped multiple times whenever Gavin seemed unable to resist teasing him.

They’d come to a natural stopping point then, the limitations of Gavin’s human body finally becoming clearer as he passed every test that Nines had set for him. Despite his pride in him, Gavin was unimpressed with the turn of events, wanted to continue even when Nines stated with complete honesty that he would be a terror if he had the senses of an android.

Of course Gavin took it the wrong way, nostrils flaring as he’d stood across from Nines. But instead of ranting Gavin cocked his head, deep in thought.

“So I need to work on improving my senses?”

Nines tried to construct the correct way to inform Gavin the impossibility of raising himself to the level of an android without offending the irascible detective.

“Turn the lights off Nines.”

“Why would I do that?”

“You keep saying how I shouldn’t just rely on seeing attackers so why not practise listening to them?”

In theory the idea made sense but Nines wasn’t sure Gavin understood that he’d need to work on more than just his hearing to detect an android, said as much to him.

“Don’t be an antagonistic prick.”Nines wondered if Gavin realised how ironic his words were. “Just humour me asshole.”

“Try not to talk if you wish this to work detective.”

He didn’t believe that it would do little more than frustrate the man, however as always he yielded to Gavin’s instruction, the lights blinking out overhead and between an artificial breath his eyes adjusted to the darkness, LED temporarily deactivating as he inaudibly paced across the room to create some distance. Briefly scrambled the security feed on the room into a loop of the last hour, not sure whether anybody would be angry that he’d fiddled with the controls. His sensors outlined Gavin’s nervous face as he glanced around the room and tried to listen out for Nines’ approach.

Just as he predicted Gavin hadn’t a clue where he was, Nines needed to take a deliberate misstep, foot scraping across the mat to gain his attention. However Gavin listened to his instruction, not making a sound as he glanced around, cocking his head in the direction that Nines had been in, vitals reading stable.

Though as Nines stepped in behind Gavin, raising a hand to gently stroke across beautiful cheekbones, his human seemed incapable of holding back the profanities that escaped as Gavin swivelled on his heels, reaching out into thin air as Nines tread backwards.

“Jesus- How the fuck are you so quiet?”

“I told you this exercise would be futile.”

Gavin answered him with a crude hand gesture and Nines felt little guilt as he darted closer again and flicked the detectives nose.

“Fucking prick!”

Nines was having a great deal more fun than he’d expected, maybe it wasn’t mature of him but it was satisfying to see Gavin disorientated, vulnerable even as he whirled towards every sound that Nines made, tried to hide the gasps every time Nines brushed against him before springing away again.

What Nines didn’t account for was the heated exhalations after every pass, Gavin leaning after the touches, face flushing whenever Nines lingered for a second, even if it was to knock into him. It was typical of Gavin really, his extraordinary talent at making everything intimate.

Though he wasn’t entirely innocent after the first time, he might possibly be acting irresponsibly as he pressed close to Gavin’s back, tilted his head and huffed out an artificial breath against the shell of his ear, drank in the sight of the man’s shivering form and moved out of reach. Nines contemplated whether he should deter such reactions and continue their original purpose or demand they return home.

Nines was trawling through predicted outcomes as he was in the middle of passing by Gavin, this time deliberately trailing a hand between his shoulder blades, when with unerring speed Gavin twisted on one heel, hands fisting in his loose shirt, a foot slotting behind his ankle and Nines found himself losing balance as they both fell, automatically bracketing his arms around Gavin to cushion him.

It left him blinking in surprise as he took in the smug grin from the detective underneath him. Gavin moving his hips away as if that would hide his obvious arousal, Nines scanned the building and felt reassured by the absence of any human signatures, thanks most likely to the time of night.

“Is there any point in continuing if your not concentrating?” He couldn’t help rubbing his leg between Gavin’s, pressing against the hardness he found there.

Really Nines should have known better, Gavin’s eyes dilated even further in the darkness, pupils blown wide as he panted softly, simultaneously grasping Nines’ hair and surging up at the same time to crush their mouths together.

It was so very easy to allow himself to sink into the feeling of Gavin’s lips moving urgently against his, the teasing strokes of his tongue giving him just enough data that his analysis suite went into overtime, forced him to gulp audibly, Gavin’s pleased chuckle activating protocols as he leisurely moved his focus down to his neck.

Canines sank down directly over the lines of his access panel.

Nines would have liked to deny the crackling whine that tore from his modulator if the sound hadn’t echoed loudly across the room.

The first time it had happened Nines assumed that Gavin would baulk at the reminder of what Nines was, another inhuman trait giving him away. Instead the detective had taken it in his stride and once he’d been reassured that Nines very much enjoyed Gavin routing around in his most intimate wires, it became another thing that Gavin was obsessed with mastering.

Knowing Gavin’s determination spurred him into action, extracting himself and pushing back onto his feet.

“We’re in a public building.”

“Like anybody’s here, and don’t fucking tell me you haven’t hacked and locked the door already.”

Nines refused to admit to him that he was right.

“We’re here to train, you can wait until we get home.”

“Don’t I deserve a reward for doing so well?”

Nines needlessly inhaled as Gavin raised a brow suggestively, though the look lost some of it’s potency as he tried to work out where Nines stood.

“If you’d like a reward then you’ll have to do better than that detective.”

Nines shouldn’t have underestimated the humans competitive attitude, especially not when it was combined with the hungry way that Gavin turned his head, staring unerringly directly at him.

He had to leap to the side as Gavin burst forward, landing precisely in the spot where he’d been standing. Then Nines was moving, ducking whenever Gavin got close to him, struggled to hold back small bursts of static as Gavin amused him, the dogged tenacity the man held, the sly smile as Nines let him get within touching distance and the filthy swearing the one moment he’d practically dived through Gavin’s legs, twisting just out of reach as Gavin tried to spin and catch him.

Nines was enjoying himself and so was Gavin from the quiet bites of laughter escaping from his gritted teeth. As he was traversing the far wall, analysing what might happen if he jumped over the top of Gavin, joyfully preconstructing the look of shock he might receive, when a sharp gasp reached him. His head snapped towards the source of the noise, eyes narrowing on Gavin crouched over, clutching at the same ankle he’d sprained, and Nines flew across the room, berating himself for not assessing the danger of overstraining Gavin.

He regretted the panicked reaction as he bent down, concerned words about to burst out as he went to scan the man.

Gavin’s pained expression vanished, broke into a smirking grin as he used the uneven angle Nines had created leaning over him to yank hard at his wrists and despite his previous assertion Nines allowed himself to grudgingly be pulled down and rolled onto his back as the detective crowed at his victory.

“Your methods are dishonourable Gavin.”

“Pffft, don’t be salty Nines.”

Before he could point out the inaccuracies of such a statement Gavin, still smugly grinning, traced a path from his ear down to the throbbing blue lines of the panel. Nines resolutely ground his teeth together, almost petulantly deactivated his vocal modulator as he bit back a metallic hiss.

Realised he made a mistake when Gavin’s eyes lit up at the challenge.

Nines shifted as Gavin’s fingers pressed against his synthetic skin, felt a tremor run through his body as Gavin found the minute depression marking where the panel could be accessed manually.

Nines repressed the flinch at the whorls of Gavin’s fingerprint, panic rearing its head when he’d least expected. He repeated on a loop that it wasn’t a technician forcing him open to maim the vulnerable wires within, point proven as the contact ceased, Gavin’s expression understanding as he held himself over Nines’ chest.

“Want me to stop?” The concern in Gavin’s voice blanketed over him, that he would indeed halt their activity if Nines requested reassured the unwelcome fear.

Nines answered him by disengaging the panel so that it slid open with a whir.

Gavin’s smile figuratively lit up the room around him as he pressed a sloppy kiss against Nines’ LED.

Nines moved to demand a proper kiss from the detective, froze suddenly at the pressure detected at his access port.

Nines held himself immobile as Gavin teasingly dipped a finger shallowly in, a phantom touch that he wanted more of.

A stroke across a prominent wire sent a crashing wave over Nines’ body, joints locking temporarily as the finger dove in further, sliding between two criss crossing wires and hooking around them to ever so slightly tug.

Crackling static burst from Nines’ constricted vocals.

Gavin’s responding groan drowned out the shame he felt over the sound, Gavin’s free hand diving under his shirt searching blindly until he found what he was looking for.

Nines jolted against the rush of input when Gavin dragged a nail along the spherical housing of his regulator.

A serrated whine escaped with an electric buzz.

“You sound so good.”

Nines couldn’t focus enough to call out Gavin’s nonsensical words, not when they echoed repetitively in his processors. Not when Gavin’s fingers pinched at the bundle of wires that sent out the impulses from his mind palace to the rest of his body, conductive fingers rubbing across the casing, Nines’ vision glitched and then focusing, his system demanding that he cool down before he overheated had him inhaling sharply to get the cool air in.

He should disable all unnecessary functions to help, didn’t need the full range of his erotic protocols for what Gavin was doing, but the detectives hips ground down, the pressure had him bucking up into it, pleasure pulsing through his chassis at Gavin’s hardness. Nines made to reach out, eager to reciprocate when Gavin teased a plug, rolling it between his fingers before pulling it out. Nines blinked rapidly, thirium burning through his chassis as his skin deactivated in fluctuating patches.

“Fuck your sensitive babe.”

Nines focused on the pitch of Gavin’s voice as Gavin reinserted the plug, needed something solid to hold onto, hands requiring a second prompt to grasp onto Gavin’s waist, tightening as Gavin leant forward and blew a heated breath across the open port. Nines jolted hard enough that he almost dislodged the smirking human from his lap, fingers clenching to hold him still.

Gavin took the opportunity to shove at his shirt until it was pressed high enough then set to work biting his way across Nines’ chest, tongue laving over the places where his chassis was exposed. Nines wasn’t sure if his LED reactivated and burned at the notion that he was being covered with Gavin’s DNA or the flutter of Gavin’s finger over another prime wire.

All of the data clogged up his processors, Nines revelled in the minute decrease in system proficiency, his synthesised whines in response to the feel of Gavin’s tongue flickering over his thirium pump.

Nines hadn’t realised he’d stuttered Gavin’s name until lips were pressing against his, devouring the poor imitation of sexual noises Nines couldn’t restrain. Gavin’s skin slick with sweat plastered against him, the surplus of sensations with nowhere to ground them out had him bucking up again, thirium roiling and churning as Gavin desperately groaned against his mouth, the lewd sound popping in his auditory sensors.

Nines wished he could focus enough of his processors to pay attention to Gavin’s erection, but the best his frazzled mind could do was note with a painful yearning the stiff outline of Gavin’s cock, the damp spot prominent through the cotton of his shorts. Relished Gavin’s rutting hips as they jerked and ground down against him before his attention slammed back to the nail scraping across a data port in his neck.

Nines felt that overwhelming scorch of heat set fire to thirium pumping around him as his vision distorted into fractured pixels, white noise roaring and drowning him in the influx of too much data, software clawing and breaking apart as his system forced itself into reboot.

He was never sure of how long it took his system to recalibrate during these reboots, it seemed to vary greatly but the one thing he was always certain of was Gavin’s face being the first sight he’d see as his optics came back online.

Gavin’s lazy smile greeted Nines as he stirred, system finally settling back into rhythm albeit still flashing notifications demanding a full diagnostic which he ignored in favour of the feeling of Gavin’s hands carding through his hair, stretched up to press wet kisses around the still exposed panel. Nines would have happily remained there on the floor and set about attending to the prominent part of Gavin’s anatomy that wanted his attention if a different warning hadn’t flared up.

“We need to get up.”

“Nah I’m good tincan.”

Before he could complain Gavin’s leg slung back over his hip, not pausing as he nipped at Nines’ jawline, drawing out a shiver that he couldn’t stop, Nines propped himself up on his elbows and tried to interject. “We really do need to-” Gavin shut him up with one of his favourite tricks, kissing him quiet, tongue already licking over his bottom lip. It shouldn’t still have worked after so many times but Nines hummed at the sensation, momentarily forgetting what he was about to say.

Distracted from the notification’s building up over his HUD, refused to acknowledge them as Gavin’s mouth moved over his. Would have continued to do so as Gavin’s body heated up under his roaming hands, if he’d the prominent warning wouldn’t leave like he’d wished.

“Gavin, we’ll have to continue this at home.”

Prepared for the distraction this time he cupped the detectives face in time, fought a twitch in his cheek at the disgruntled confusion in those stormy eyes.

“C’mon Nines, don’t be a fucking tease!”

Another twitch as he indulged his human in one last kiss, drawing back as Gavin squirmed in his lap.

“I don’t intend to be, however I doubt you’d appreciate Officer Miller walking in on us, he’s been trying to enter the room for the last 3 minutes.”

“Why the fuck didn’t you say anything.” As he’d predicted Gavin stumbled to his feet, flushing furiously as he tried to adjust his shorts.

“I did, you wouldn’t listen.”

Gavin’s scowl would have been intimidating if it wasn’t glaringly obvious how hard he was.

Nines gave him the time it took to unscramble the security feeds and do a visual sweep of the room until he was satisfied that everything was the same as when they’d arrived before he released the digital lock on the door.

He passed pleasantries with a confused Miller as the amiable officer accepted his bland apologies for _forgetting_ that he’d secured the room, cheek twitching again as he felt Gavin sidle awkwardly beside him, unsubtle as he angled his body behind Nines’ trying to appear casual. Clearly it hadn’t worked, Miller gave them a knowing smile as they left, and Nines suppressed the crackle in his modulator as Gavin all but glued himself to his back until they were outside.

Nines gave in to the buzzing static when Gavin reeled off a string of profanities.

“Fucking prick, keep laughing when all of those nosy fuckers are gossiping.”

Gavin’s melodramatic tone didn’t dissuade Nines, even when he mockingly tried to look offended.

“I apologise, how may I make it up to you?”

“Don’t act innocent.” Gavin’s hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged him towards his car, Nines allowed the movement, eyes narrowing on the blush that extended to Gavin’s ears as he grumbled, “You fucking know what I want.”

Feeling rather besotted with his ridiculous human Nines continued humming whenever Gavin grouched and whined during the journey home. Created a prime objective for himself that he set about accomplishing the moment they walked into the apartment, scooping Gavin up with the intention of carrying out his task in their bed.

Nines wasn’t that bothered when they got no further than the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written wireplay before so if there's anything I can improve on then I'd love to hear it.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
